EL AMOR DETRÁS DE UNA TRAICIÓN (18)
by Karumi-Sabaku
Summary: "Sabaku no Temari, es usted acusada por los siguientes crímenes: asesinato de los señores feudales y alta traición a la Aldea de la Arena y alta traición a la alianza Shinobi" ItaTema ( 18)
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR DETRÁS DE UNA TRAICIÓN**

**Disclaimer**: ni Naruto ni sus personajes son míos, ambos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Es basada varios años después de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja.

Será un ItaTema y aun no se si quiero que sea un triangulo amoroso Sasu-Ita-Tema.

La continuare si, y solo si, gusta.

**CAPITULO 1 – SELLO**

"Sabaku no Temari, es usted acusada por los siguientes crímenes: asesinato de los señores feudales del país del fuego Hanji Kanimuri, del país del viento Toketsu Yamada, del país del rayo Geko Hidae, del país de la tierra Reisuke Otoribashi, del país del agua Dao Fuma; además de alta traición a la Aldea de la Arena y alta traición a la alianza Shinobi. Con respecto, es sentenciada a ser ejecutada públicamente dentro de seis días, a no ser que se pruebe su inocencia. Pueden llevarse a la acusada"

Cuando la sesión había terminado, los guardias que custodiaban a la prisionera la arrastraron hasta dejar en el lugar únicamente a los jueces. Tsunade, Kakashi y Shikamaru, representantes de la Aldea de la Hoja no opinaron durante el proceso, al igual que Gaara y Kankurou, dos de los representantes de Suna. Los hermanos de la acusada solo podían escuchar como los Kages y sus guardaespaldas despotricaban en contra de Temari.

"Siempre fue muy eficiente en sus misiones de infiltración… ¡Claro! Después de todo es una traidora ¿Quién sabe si alguna vez no proporcionó información real?"

Decía Kotaro, el "remplazo" de la anterior guardaespaldas* del Kazekage. Había sido ubicado en este puesto por el consejo de la aldea y Gaara no podía hacer nada. Desde que su hermana había sido acusada de la manera en que lo fue, estaba en la mira de los altos mandos. No solo de Suna, sino también de las Alianza Shinobi.

"Kazekage-san ..."

Escucho decir a Kakashi.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunto bruscamente. El Jounin lo miro apenado, suspirando lentamente, para luego decirle:

"Conseguimos que usted y Kankurou-san puedan pasar a verla. Pero solo tienen cinco minutos"

El pelirrojo lo miro callado. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no estaba triste o decepcionado. Estaba molesto.

Molesto con los Kages, con la Alianza, con Temari por no confiar en él y con el mismo. Sabía que la estaban inculpando, sabía que su hermana no era capaz de algo así. Pero nadie más, aparte de Kankurou y el, querían darle el beneficio de la duda. Para todos ella había sido la asesina de los Señores Feudales ¿Por qué? Aun no sabían la respuesta. Nada indicaba que Sabaku no Temari, Embajadora de la Arena, tuviese motivos para asesinar a tan importantes hombres.

No podía ser por dinero, pues los tres Sabaku disfrutaban de una buena posición económica debido a sus puestos.

Obviamente no era venganza, nada tenía que ver con esos hombres antes de que pasara esto.

Pero con respecto a la traición. Definitivamente había cometido traición. Pero de una muy distinta manera a la cual la Alianza Shinobi se refería.

Había traicionado su confianza y la de Kankurou ¡¿Para qué rayos estaban ellos si no para apoyarla?!

Absorto en sus pensamientos, dejo guiarse por los guardias sin fijarse hacia donde iba. Escuchaba algunas veces palabras del guía como "… y allí están los grilletes con los que encadenamos Zetsu negro durante su ejecución" ¿Es que acaso creían que estaba en un recorrido por la Prisión Mundial? Estaba hay por su hermana. Únicamente por eso, lo demás no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

"¡Oye! Levántate traidora. Kazekage-sama quiere hablarte"

"¡Hey! Cuida tu lengua, idiota… Ahora vete, queremos hablar en privado"

Dijo Kankurou bruscamente al guardia. Haciendo valer su autoridad. El guardia, de mala gana, hizo caso sin decir una palabra. A Gaara no le había gustado ni un poco el tono de voz que habían utilizado hacia su hermana, pero debía morderse la lengua y permanecer imparcial en todo momento. Si algún Kage propusiera que no era buena idea que el Kazekage fuese miembro del jurado por ser hermano de la acusada, los demás estarían de acuerdo, el consejo de Suna buscaría nuevos representantes y no lo dejarían intervenir.

"Gaara, Kankuro está aqui ..."

La voz de la Sabaku, débil y melancólica, sonó dentro de la oscura celda. El pelirrojo y el moreno se acercaron más allá de lo permitido a los barrotes de esta y abrazaron a su hermana como pudieron.

"Gaara paso, Temari? ¿Por qué te culpan de algo que no hiciste?"

La rubia miro a Kankurou y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo hizo. Gaara frunció el ceño y tomo a su hermana de los hombros.

"Tú no hiciste nada ¡¿verdad?! ¡Todo lo que dicen es mentira!"

Temari se quedó callada y evito los ojos de su hermano.

"Pwnd Temari!"

Grito mientras la agitaba fuertemente. Al mirar lo violento que se estaba poniendo Gaara, Kankurou lo separo de la celda todo lo que pudo. Pero Temari seguía sin mirarlos a los ojos.

"Si fuiste tú quien asesino a los Señores Feudales"

"Si. Pero no sabía lo que hacía. Estaba bajo una ilusión cuando todo pasó. Pensé que luchaba contra Zetsus blancos"

Gaara golpeo la celda y la miro, muy enojado. Asustada, retrocedió vario pasos. Sabía lo violento que era su hermano. El pasado no se borra tan fácilmente y Gaara siempre había sido violento, y a ella eso la asustaba.

"Hace una semana llegaste de una misión muy agitada. Responde… ¿Fue por eso?"

Temari asintió, lo que hizo que Gaara se enfureciera más.

"¡¿Rayos por qué no me lo dijiste?!"

Kankurou intervino y nuevamente lo alejo de la celda.

"¡Ya está bien Gaara! Si Temari dice que no sabía lo que hacía, yo le creo. Ella no es ninguna traidora"

"Ya no sé qué creer"

Dijo con brusquedad. La rubia quedo boquiabierta y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Había perdido la confianza de su hermano. Kankurou miro de mala gana al pelirrojo, pero no le importo.

El moreno se acercó los mas que pudo a ella y seco sus lágrimas. Luego le dijo:

"Temari, yo te creo… Pero tienes que decirnos todo lo que paso para lograr demostrar tu inocencia"

"Quisiera hacerlo, pero hay dos razones por las que no puedo"

El Sabaku frunció el ceño y con la mirada le indico que siguiera hablando. Ella lo entendió y prosiguió.

"El culpable… el… no puedo decir su nombre…"

Decía, buscando las palabras para explicarse. Kankurou suspiro y la miro.

"Escucha. Si no hablas no… ¿Eh?"

Boquiabierto, observaba como ella se quitaba su camisa para quedar desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Se cubrió los ojos, apenado. Ni siquiera cuando eran niños había visto a su hermana desnuda.

"Temari P ¿Porque estos ...?"

Kankurou enmudeció. Lectura Ella estaba mostrando algo nunca te imaginas vería.

"Eso es…"

Dijo Gaara sorprendido. Había estado escuchando y observando todo sin meterse. Temari asintió. Ambos hermanos de la rubia miraban boquiabiertos el torso desnudo de ella, donde un sello le había sido marcado justo en su pecho, entre sus senos. Un sello que hace años, mucho antes de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja, había estado ligado al asesinato y a la traición, pero que luego de esta había quedado en el pasado.

"El Sello Maldito de Orochimaru"

"Si, pero no fue el. Las razones por las que no había hablado de esto es porque; primero, no me hubiesen creído. Y segundo, porque el que me hizo esto dejo un jutsu activado en el que me matara si digo su nombre".

* * *

* Antes era Temari la guardaespaldas de Gaara (como se puede ver en la reunión de los Kages en el manga y anime), pero debido a la actual situación obviamente fue remplazada. U.U pobre Tem, ojala salga de esto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 – ¡INTRUSO!**

Varias horas habían pasado desde que había visto a sus hermanos. Le habían prometido sacarla antes de que el plazo de los seis días se cumpliera. No iban a dejar que le pasara nada. Ya les había contado lo que podía acerca del asesinato de los Señores feudales.

Pero sabía que hicieran lo que hicieran, ella igualmente no saldría completamente librada de esto. Ella había sido la asesina material de los viejos, y aunque haya sido bajo una ilusión que actuó, sus manos eran las culpables.

Se removió incomoda sobre el colchón que había en su celda. Estaba sucio y olía muy mal. Incorporándose, se sentó sobre este y comenzó a llorar. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando ¿Qué razón tenía "EL" para querer que fuese ella quien matara a los feudales?

"¡Ya está bien Temari! No llores. Eres fuerte. Saldrás de esta. Siempre lo haces"

Gruño para sí, molesta consigo misma. Golpeo fuertemente la pared y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. No se había dado cuenta, pero su ropa estaba rasgada y sucia, a causa de la pelea que había dado antes de que la capturaran. No fue nada fácil, cinco ANBU de Konoha, un Jounin de Suna y dos de la Nube, y la Mizukage. Además de que tenía una herida, aún abierta, de su pelea contra el culpable de su desgracia. Mucho aguanto.

Lo peor no fue el daño físico, si no el ver a su mejor amigo y compañeros de Konoha ir tras ella de manera tan salvaje. Shikamaru no tuvo piedad como lo había tenido aquella vez en los exámenes Chunnin. Claro, en aquel tiempo no era un combate real. Rock Lee ya no era el mismo el muchachito justiciero de antes. Se había vuelto un ANBU de los más brutales. Tenten sonrio al ver a su rival caer a causa de uno de sus kunai. Kiba no la reconoció como un aliado de la hoja, y Akamaru la mordió varia veces.

"_**Creímos en ti como en una aliada. No… Como en una amiga ¡Y nos traicionas de esta manera!"**_

_**Le grito Shikamaru antes de que quedara inconsciente, a causa de la niebla venenosa de la Mizukage.**_

Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en la cantidad de guardias que corrían de un lado a otro fuera de las celdas. Todos gritaban "Intruso, intruso" e iban armados y listos para defenderse. Rasgo un pedazo de su camisa y lo amarro en su muslo izquierdo, donde un corte aun sangraba un poco.

"¡Corran!"

Grito uno de los guardias. Luego escucho una gran explosión y la pared de su celda voló. Se cubrió como pudo y cuando todo hubo acabado, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con quien menos quería en ese momento.

"¡Tu!"

Grito enojada.

"Si soy yo. Ahora vámonos"

¿Que? ¿Cómo es que después de engañarla para que asesinara a los señores feudales la iba a rescatar a la cárcel? ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando ese hombre?

No se movió. No entendía nada. No confiaba en él. Claro que a él nada de eso le importo. Pues la tomo del brazo malo y la subió en su hombro. Dos guardias aparecieron y lo atacaron, pero con un par de kunais a cada uno se deshizo fácilmente de ellos.

"Sujétate. Nos vamos"

Dijo y salto, tan alto que podía ver toda la prisión desde arriba.

"¡Suéltame!"

Pataleaba y gritaba para que su secuestrador le hiciera caso. Sin ningún éxito.

"Cállate. Te acabo de salvar de una muerte segura. Deberías agradecerme"

"¡No tengo nada que agradecerte maldito! ¡En primer lugar porque fuiste el culpable de que metieran hay!"

"Eso es lo que no entiendes. Yo no fui quien te puso la ilusión. Y te ayudare para limpiar mi apellido"

Temari, impactada por todo lo que decían el shinobi, se quedó sin habla. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Si no había sido él el de la ilusión y el sello, entonces ¿Quién?

"Fue Kabuto Yakushi… todavía vive. Debí haberlo matado cuando pude"

"¡¿Qué?! El causante de la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja ¿Está vivo y nadie sabe?"

"Lo deje en un lugar secreto del Clan Uchiha. Era peligroso si alguien se hacía con él. Al parecer logro salir de la ilusión que utilice para vencerlo en la Guerra.

Mas importante, Sabaku. Tú no mataste a los feudales… Mi hermano los capturo"

"¡¿Sasuke Uchiha capturo a los feudales y me inculpo?!"

"Que no, maldición. Kabuto los atrapo a ambos en una ilusión. El capturo a los feudales y cree haber hecho otra cosa. Cosa que en realidad hiciste tú. Y a ti te pasa lo mismo. Realmente no entiendo que planea Kabuto, pero es muy peligroso"

Mientras escapaba, se detuvo en medio de un bosque lejano a la prisión a descansar. Bajo a la rubia, pero antes de dejarla completamente libre la miro de mala gana. Ella sonrió, arrogante, y se cruzó de brazos, diciéndole:

"¿Itachi Uchiha teme que una mujer se le escape?"

Al pelinegro le valió lo que dijo ella, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que realmente no lo haría. Así que sin hablar, hizo ademan de volver a cargarla y ella lo detuvo de inmediato.

"Ya, maldición. No lo haré… Pero dime ¿qué es lo que piensa el niñato de Sasuke que hizo, pero que en realidad hice yo? ¿Y cómo es que estas vivo?... otra vez"

El Uchiha se detuvo y la miro muy fríamente. Eso la asusto. Él era conocido por su frialdad y maldad. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verla en persona, nunca creyó que intimidara tanto.

"¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? Sasuke tiene recuerdos vagos"

"Pero yo no. Ahora dime"

"Tú, Sabaku… utilizaste la técnica de Chiyoba para revivirme. Por eso estas enredada en todo esto"


	3. Chapter 3

Etto… aquí les traigo el nuevo cap… algo interesante pasa

Jeje espero los disfruten

**CAPITULO 3 – EL CLAN SABAKU**

"¿Qué yo que?"

La Sabaku se quedó petrificada donde estaba. Itachi la miro y enseguida se arrepintió de haberle dicho la verdad, pues ahora tendría que explicarle todo desde el principio. Tendría que contarle la historia de su vida. La historia de los Sabaku y la historia de la técnica de transferencia de vida. Vaya lio había montado.

"La Técnica de Transferencia de Vida, una técnica que es capaz de hacer volver a los muertos a la vida por completo. No es una técnica médica. Fue una técnica que salió a la luz cuando la anciana, junto a muchos otros marionetistas, investigaban sobre una técnica para darle vida a las marionetas pero…"

Callo al instante, pues había sido interrumpido por Temari.

"Pero el costo de eso era la propia vida de quien lo usaba y por eso dejaron la investigación… Ya eso lo se Uchiha, la anciana la uso para revivir a Gaara…"

Esperando oír si la rubia tenía algo más que decir, no dijo nada durante un rato. Tras la incómoda pausa, continuo con su explicación.

"Y no lo dudo. Pero hay algo más que no sabes. Chiyoba no creo, ni descubrió, esa técnica. Antes de pertenecer al escuadrón de marionetistas, mucho antes aun de que tu padre y Sasori nacieran, ella ya sabía de esa técnica. Algo que no sabía nadie fuera del Clan Sabaku. Y es porque esa Técnica de Transferencia de Vida es en realidad un Kekkei Genkkai de tu Clan"

"Espera ¿De verdad estas diciendo que Chiyoba-sama era mi abuela y Sasori mi tío; Que la Familia Sabaku es, o era, en realidad un Clan; Que la dichosa técnica es un Kekkei Genkkai y que yo use esa técnica y sigo viva?"

"Si"

Temari se cruzó de brazos y alzo las cejas, en gesto burlón para luego decir.

"Realmente el ir y venir entre la vida y la muerte te está afectando. Estas diciendo muchas cosas locas"

Itachi, ya enfadado por la terquedad de esa mujer, suspiro y cargo nuevamente con ella y sin previo aviso se la llevo. No le explicaría nada más. Aparte de que era peligroso mantenerse sin escapar durante mucho tiempo, de nada valía decirle todo a alguien que no quería creer lo que decía.

"¡Hey!"

Se quejó ella. Pero por supuesto, Itachi no le hizo caso. Solo le dio una razón y sin dejar de saltar entre los arboles siguió el camino hacia su destino.

"Nos vamos. Sasuke me está esperando en la bosque en las afueras de Konoha"

La Sabaku recordó todo lo que había pasado la última vez que estuvo allí. La crueldad de sus compañeros, el dolor físico y sentimental que le había causado, y la presión psicológica de saber que había matado a los feudales.

Paso un rato y ella se removió incomoda sobre el hombro del pelinegro. El, al darse cuenta de esto, se detuvo y la bajo. Ella trastabillo un poco pero Itachi la detuvo. Mirándola atentamente pudo notar las bolsas negras debajo de los ojos de ella y un leve temblor que recorría su cuerpo de vez en cuando. Enseguida pensó en algo.

"¿Cuándo paso esto?"

Le pregunto bruscamente, señalando la pierna de ella donde estaba herida.

"Hace ya un tiempo. Cuando me capturaron. Ya debería haber sanado, pero…"

"¿No te diste cuenta que te habían envenenado?"

"¿Eh? Imposible. Tenten no es de las que usa veneno en sus armas"

"¿Por qué crees que no ha sanado? Dime, esa Tenten ¿Es de Konoha?"

Ella asintió. Por supuesto, Itachi no se tragó eso. Por lo que sabía, de Konoha solo habían ido cinco ANBU tras ella. Así que era muy probable que usaran veneno en sus armas cuando intentaban capturarla.

"Se en que estás pensando. Si hay veneno en mi cuerpo no fue ella. Estoy segur… ¡Huh!"

No termino de hablar. De repente cayó de rodillas frente a él, agarrándose el pecho fuertemente. El Uchiha la socorrió rápidamente. Reviso su pulso. Estaba muy por debajo de lo normal. Su respiración era entrecortada, y se retorcía de dolor violentamente. Gritaba muy fuerte hasta que no pudo soportar el dolor y quedo inconsciente. Itachi la observo durante un par de segundos antes de darse cuenta. La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente, pero ella no respondía.

"Maldición ¡No te mueras, mujer!"

Grito y la recostó completamente sobre el suelo. Con una mano tapo la nariz de la rubia y con la otra abrió su boca. Acerco su rostro al de ella y empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía su pecho expandirse en señal de que sus pulmones se llenaban. Repitió la acción un par de veces más y prosiguió con RCP.

"Vamos, vamos"

0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 y nuevamente pasaba a darle aire. Pasaron varios minutos y ella empezó a respiraba por su cuenta. Estaba a punto de relajarse cuando observo en el nacimiento de su pecho una marca. No dudo en rasgar la camisa de Temari dejando su pecho semidesnudo.

"¡¿Qué…?!"

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de par en par cuando vio el Sello Maldito del Cielo, como el que había tenido Sasuke, en el pecho de la rubia. Estaba empezando a expandirse. Ella tenía razón. No había veneno. El sello había sido la causa de su colapso. No estaba tolerando la transformación. Si continuaba la mataría.

Itachi se levantó y a varios metros de distancia empezó a dibujar dos círculos concéntricos. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó nuevamente a Temari y le hizo un corte en la mano derecha, utilizando la sangre para dibujar caracteres que iban dirigidos hacia el centro de los dos círculos dibujados anteriormente.

Una vez más se acercó ella. La tomo en sus brazos y la dejo en el centro del círculo. Empezó a sacarle la ropa, dejándola únicamente en bragas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, medio sonrió y dijo:

"Con ese carácter tuyo, cuando te enteres de esto vas a querer matarme. Pero no me queda otra opción"

Con la misma sangre de ella empezó a dibujar caracteres en todo su cuerpo. Listos todos se sentó junto a su cuerpo y realizo varios sellos de mano.

"Conejo, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, tigre, liebre, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, tigre, liebre, serpiente, caballo, carnero, ave, perro, rata… ¡Fouja Houin!"

Coloco una mano sobre el sello y los caracteres hechos en el cuerpo de Temari empezaron a dirigirse hacia este, formando el supresor que restringiría al Sello Maldito del Cielo. Ella, aun estando inconsciente, sintió el dolor, retorciéndose hasta que la maldición dejo de expandirse y se contrajo, volviendo a su forma original además y rodeado del Sello supresor.

Mirándola, se apeno. Aún estaba desnuda, así que se sacó su capa y la cubrió. Suspiro y, agotado por el proceso, finalmente pudo estar tranquilo por un rato.

…

Bueno pues espero q lo disfrutaran

.

Gracias por leer. Se les aprecia. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 – UN PLAN CONTRA EL KAZEKAGE**

**EN SUNA…**

"… Y eso fue lo que paso, Kankurou-sama"

El Sabaku se quedó observando al informante de la Cárcel Nacional boquiabierto. No podía creer lo que le decían. Temari había escapado de la cárcel con ayuda de un aliado.

"_Cuando Gaara se entere de esto va a explotar de ira"_

Pensó mientras se masajeaba la sien. Por suerte había decidido ir a hablar con su hermano cuando se encontró con el guardia hablando con un hombre que no era de la aldea. Tras escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, decidió que era mejor si el mismo le daba la noticia.

"Está bien. Te puedes retirar"

El informante miro a Kankurou, un poco intimidado, y tartamudeando hablo.

"P-Pero debo informarle a Kazekage-sama sobre…"

El moreno le lanzo una mirada asesina, lo que termino de intimidar al pobre guardián.

"Yo lo haré"

Dijo con voz gruesa. Dio media vuelta y camino hasta la entrada del edificio del Consejo. El informante se quedó parado hasta que Kankurou desapareció tras la puerta y se retiró luego de agradecer al guardia.

"_Kabuto dijo claramente que Gaara debía verte"_

Dijo una voz ronca, que nadie, excepto el informante, podía escuchar.

"Tsk… Ya lo sé, pero no es fácil si el hermanito mayor se entromete"

"_No va estar nada contento cuando sepa que has fallado"_

"¡Ya cállate, maldición! Aún no he fallado. Puedo hacerlo, solo necesito más tiempo… solo eso…"

Para ese momento ya había llegado a un oscuro y solitario callejón. Realizo un par de poses de manos, y de un momento a otro su apariencia empezó a cambiar.

"Tengo un plan"

Dijo una vez había terminado de tomar la forma de un muy conocido ninja.

**EN EL DESPACHO DEL KAZEKAGE…**

Gaara revisaba varios papeles, firmando algunos dejando a un lado otros, cuando Kankurou entro en la oficina.

"Buenos días, Gaara"

Saludo el moreno mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio de su hermano. El pelirrojo no contesto, ni giro a ver al Sabaku. Simplemente se limitó a seguir firmando e ignorando los papeles que revisaba.

"Etto… Te traigo noticias"

"Habla"

Dijo fríamente el Kazekage, aun sin quitar la vista de lo que hacía. Kankurou suspiro y se movió incomodo en la silla, cruzando las piernas y volviendo a descruzarlas.

"Son sobre Temari. Ella… escapo con ayuda de alguien"

Gaara no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido. Las hojas que sostenía en ese momento, se habían arrugado entre sus manos. Estampo los puños contra el escritorio, haciéndolo añicos, regando papeles por aquí y por allá, y causando un gran estruendo.

"¡Gaara-sama!"

Gritaron dos guardias que habían entrado corriendo en el despacho. Ambos, asustados y con sus armas listas para atacar, miraban a todos lados buscando al enemigo. Por supuesto, este no existía. Kankurou, aun sentado en la misma silla, giro para mirarlos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como su hermana echaba a esos dos asustadizos chunnin cada vez que en la oficina de Gaara se escuchaba un ruido, por más usual que fuera.

"Aquí no ha pasado nada. Gaara solo está molesto"

Los ninjas salieron con la misma o con más rapidez con la que entraron. El pelirrojo yacía recostado de la única ventana, mirando hacia afuera, hacia el inmenso desierto.

"No pienses nada estúpido, Gaara. Ella no es una traidora. Lo sabes mejor…"

"Estoy muy claro en eso. Pero con cada cosa que hace se hunde más"

Hizo una pausa, suspiro, y siguió hablando.

"Algo… algo grande está detrás de todo esto Kankurou. Y Temari no está involucrada en esto por casualidad"

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE LAS AFUERAS DE KONOHA…**

Abrió los ojos pero tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo rápidamente. Los rayos del sol que lograban colarse a través de las copas de los árboles del frondoso bosque donde se hallaba le daban directamente a la cara, molestándola.

"… y tiene el Sello Maldito del Cielo"

Escucho la voz del Uchiha a lo lejos. Intento levantarse, pero la debilidad de su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Aun con los ojos cerrados, sintió un par de brazos que la ayudaban a incorporarse. En seguida supo que debía ser el Uchiha ¿Pero con quien hablaba?

"Sabaku no Temari… me sorprende que todavía estés viva"

Escucho una segunda voz. La de otro hombre. Ya la había escuchado antes y sabia de quien era. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Dejando ver sus verdes orbes a aquellos que la observaban atentamente. Veía algo borroso y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

"Deberías ser yo la sorprendida. Mira que ver a Uchiha Sasuke caer en un genjutsu es realmente… patético"

"Tsk… Ya calla mujer. Yo al menos se quién soy y de dónde vengo"

"Sasuke…"

Uchiha Sasuke. Ya se había encontrado varia veces con él. Y hasta habían luchado. La primera vez que lo conoció le pareció guapo e interesante, tenía que admitirlo. Pero en aquel tiempo era una niña. Ya no le veía nada interesante, su personalidad no le era para nada agradable. Pero lo guapo… ¿Qué se podía hacer?… seguía siendo una niña en ese aspecto.

Sonrió. Tanto por el comentario del pelinegro, como por sus inoportunos recuerdos.

Se puso de pie, apoyándose del mayor de los hermanos.

"Tienes razón, no sé quién soy… Pero sé quién no soy… y no soy una traidora"

Sasuke, molesto, avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella amenazador. Temari hizo lo mismo, quedando enfrentados. Itachi se interpuso entre ellos. No le importaba lo más mínimo que ellos arreglaran sus cuentas con una lucha, aunque sabía bien quien ganaría. Pero no tenían tiempo. Debían darse prisa. No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que se celebrara una nueva reunión de Kages para dar caza a la rubia. Además, ella estaba realmente débil por culpa del sello maldito.

Sasuke e Itachi por su parte tenían mayor libertad. Luego de que Tsunade, el consejo de Konoha y Hatake Kakashi decidieran que el más apropiado para ser nombrado como próximo Hokage fuese Naruto, decidió no volver a la aldea. Siguió su vida fuera de la aldea, sabiendo que no sería perseguido ni acusado de traición. Y de Itachi no se sabía nada. Para todo el mundo ninja él estaba muerto.

"Ya déjenlo. Tendrán tiempo luego para arreglar sus diferencias. Ahora debemos irnos"

"Uchiha"

Los hermanos habían empezado a caminar cuando escucharon Temari hablar bruscamente.

"¿Que?"

Preguntaron al unísono ambos Uchiha. La Sabaku puso los ojos en blanco. No podía referirse a ninguno como Uchiha, y llamarlos por su nombre era molesto. No es como si los conociera de toda la vida o algo así.

"Eh… Itachi…"

"Es contigo"

Dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano.

"¿Por qué estoy desnuda?"

Perdón por el retraso… tuve problemas familiares, me quitaron el inter xq me atrase con el pago y bla bla bla… pero para recompenzar mi retrazo hoy traigo dos capis seguidos. Espero disfruten de ellos. Bya, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 – AL LÍMITE**

Ninguno de los tres hablo desde que salieron de las afueras de Konoha. Ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo.

Temari tenía sentimientos encontrados. El maldito Uchiha (Itachi) había pasado el límite al haber hecho lo que hizo. Estaba muy molesta, avergonzada... pero sobre todo agradecida. Si no hubiese sido por él, estaría muerta. Y ya era la segunda vez que la salvaba. No sabía si darle las gracias, o golpearlo.

A Sasuke simplemente no le interesaba hablar.

Itachi, al igual que Temari, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Lo primero que sentía era esa molesta sensación de culpa por haber dejado así a Temari. También estaba enojado por lo mal agradecida que estaba siendo ella, aunque ya sabía que eso pasaría. Tenía razón en cierta forma. Pero lo que más le perturbaba de la situación, no era otra cosa, más que lo avergonzado que se sentía por lo ocurrido. No era como si nunca hubiese visto una mujer desnuda. Pero aquella situación era distinta.

Por un buen rato todo continúo igual. Itachi, Temari y Sasuke corrían uno al lado del otro al mismo ritmo. Pero poco a poco, la velocidad de la rubia disminuía, al igual que su resistencia.

"H-Hey…"

Dijo deteniéndose e interrumpiendo la marcha. Los Uchiha le llevaban varios metros de ventaja y le costaba seguirles el ritmo. Estaba agotada. Su respiración agitada lo hacía notar.

Los hermanos se dirigieron una mirada y se acercaron a ella. Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par cuando noto lo rápido que estaba actuando el sello. Y no era lo único. Para que rompiera el supresor debía ser un sello realmente fuerte. No había pasado ni siquiera un día desde que lo coloco y ya estaba al límite.

"Ese sello es reamente poderoso, hermano"

Susurro Sasuke para que solo su hermano lo pudiese oír. No podía cometer la imprudencia de hablar de lo grave que era la situación delante de la más afectada. Sería un desastre si alguna emoción fuerte invadía la mente de la rubia. El sello sería liberado completamente, perdería la conciencia, y eso daría paso a que la maldad en ella la controlara.

"¿Hay alguna manera de que pueda controlar el sello?"

Le pregunto Itachi a Sasuke. Él lo miro desesperanzado. Si había una pero no creía que sería bueno para ella.

"Hay una, pero…"

Bajo la mirada a la rubia, que también lo veía a él. Agotada.

"Sera realmente duro y tardara un par de días"

"¿Qué sería más duro que soportar mi pecho arder, o mi chakra ser drenado?"

El menor la miro con compasión. Sabía por lo ella que estaba pasando. Peor. Sabía que lo que estaba pasando era peor que lo que había pasado el. Decidido a ayudarla la tomo y la subió en su espalda. Extrañada, pero sin fuerzas para rechazar la ayuda, se quejó.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? Bájame. Puedo andar sola"

Ella y su orgullo. Se parecía mucho a él. Medio sonrió y empezó a moverse. Sin esperar a su hermano y haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la mujer.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Pregunto Itachi, cuando los hubo alcanzado.

"Iremos con Orochimaru"

Mirar a su hermano, al fin cooperando para acabar con todo, lo relajaba. Pero ver a su hermano entender tan bien con la rubia lo hacía sentirse de manera muy extraña. Una emoción de la que nunca había gozado. Pero que le incomodaba, aunque no sabía por qué. Una emoción que temía le trajera problemas más adelante. Una emoción que lo hacía dudar.

El. Uchiha Itachi.

Estaba celoso.

**EN SUNA…**

Gaara y Kankurou se encaminaba hacia las puertas de la aldea para recibir a alguien muy importante. Alguien que solo un día antes de llegar había avisado que iría. Ese alguien era una persona muy molesta. Pero sabía que era la única persona que lo podía ayudar a resolver los problemas de Temari. Por eso había acudido sin ningún permiso ni aviso.

"Oi, Gaara. Tiempo sin verte-dattebayo"

Naruto Uzumaki. El jinchuriki del viejo Kurama, el Kyubi.

Gaara sonriente, extendió su mano al rubio, pero este la ignoro y fue directo a darle un abrazo amistoso. Nunca entendería como es que se le hacía tan fácil familiarizarse con otros, pero era lo más sincero de su personalidad. Para Naruto todos son iguales. Todos son sus compañeros y amigos.

"Kazekage-sama"

Escucho que lo llamaban desde lejos. Cuando giro para saber quién era, una joven morena se interpuso en entre él y aquella persona desconocida. Matsuri se lanzó sobre su maestro cuando este la miro a los ojos y medio sonrió.

Ella, y Temari, eran las únicas que podían sacarle una sonrisa con solo mirarlas. Ver la alegría en el rostro de esa niña le hacía sentir muy bien. Aun cuando detrás de su débil sonrisa todavía estaba muy preocupado por su hermana.

Mientras Gaara se perdía en los adorables ojos marrones de la morena, un hombre demandaba ver al kazekage insistentemente. El pelinegro discutía con uno de los guardias que rodeaban el lugar donde varios habitantes de Suna se habían reunido para recibir al héroe de la 4ta Guerra. Naruto no pasó desapercibido el alboroto y, con los ojos entrecerrados, enfocando bien, miro al hombre.

Moreno, ojos negros y cansados, alto y voz nasal.

El rubio sonrió y corrió hacia el muy animado, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda al alcanzarlo.

"¡Shikamaru! ¡No sabía que también vendrías-dattebayo!

Grito Naruto, de manera que tanto Kankurou como otros varios espectadores, voltearon a verlo. El Nara lo miro extrañado, como si no supiera quien era. Pero rápidamente optó su conducta normal. Con una mano rascándose la nuca mientras con la otra se llevaba un cigarrillo sin encender a la boca, hablo con su característica flojera.

"Que problemático eres Naruto. No tenías que gritar así"

"¿E-Es usted Shikamaru-san? ¿El estratega que ayudo a ganar la 4ta Gran Guerra Ninja?"

Shikamaru observo al hombre que anteriormente no lo había dejado ver a Gaara, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

"Lo siento, señor. Pase, pase"

Dijo el guardia nervioso, pensando en la cagada que había hecho al no reconocer a unos de "Los 12 de Konoha". La famosa generación de ninjas de la hoja, héroes de guerra y grandes amigos de Naruto Sennin, como era conocido Naruto ahora.

"Que no vuelva a pasar, idiota"

Naruto se congelo al oír a Shikamaru hablar de esa manera. Frunció el ceño cuando advirtió lo que ocurría, y sin que otros lo notaran activo su modo sennin.

"Oe vago problemático"

"¿Mm?"

El moreno no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver al rubio, cuando un mini rassengan le destrozo la espalda, dejándolo tirado en el suelo en medio de una multitud que observaban la escena espantados. Dos compañeros de guerra, dos héroes, dos grandes shinobis, habían iniciado una lucha real en medio de una multitud.

"¡Uzumaki!

Grito, entre enojado y sorprendido, Kankurou. Gaara volteo a ver lo que ocurría cuando ya el rubio había medio matado al Nara y su hermano lo sostenía para evitar que terminara con él.

"¡¿Qué rayos…?!

El pelirrojo se acercó corriendo y ayudo al Nara a levantarse. Pero atento a lo que Naruto gritaba.

"¡Él no es Shikamaru!"

Era lo que balbuceaba su amigo. Cuando capto todo, frunció el ceño y miro al pelinegro detrás de él.

Mala idea.

Lo que vio fue a un hombre con la apariencia del ninja de Konoha ligado a un zetsu blanco, igual que como había estado Obito, y con un Mangekyou Sharingan en su ojo derecho. Todo le dio vueltas, mareándolo. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontraba en un lugar en blanco y negro. Parecía ser infinito, y todo lo que había en él… él y otros dos kages.

* * *

Gracias x tenerme paciencia. Espero poder subir otro capi la próxima semana. Bye.


End file.
